


You Need A Nap, Dude

by Christian_at_No



Series: He Fell In Love Twice [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Literally one word, M/M, Polyamory, Volleyball Dorks in Love, hinted drug use, soft volleyball boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_at_No/pseuds/Christian_at_No
Summary: Teru is cranky. Bo thinks it's adorable. Kuroo is definitely in love with these two idiots....I just needed to write something short and cute.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: He Fell In Love Twice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194824
Kudos: 9





	You Need A Nap, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> I will always push my BoKuroTeru agenda. I'd like to see you try and stop me.
> 
> I just wanted some short fluff while I work on my ever accumulating BoKuro angst. As always, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Chris

“You need a nap, dude.”

Teru gaped up at him, eyes wide. “ _ Are you calling me grumpy? _ ”

Kuroo rolled his eyes with a poorly-concealed grin, hands carding through his boyfriend’s hair. “I’m saying that you either need a Snickers or sleep.”

“I have never been more insulted in my life.” Despite the tone of voice, he leaned into Kuroo’s touch, eyes heavy with drowsiness.

Bokuto’s low chuckle could be heard from the kitchen, “You’re cute when you’re dramatic.”

Terushima’s voice had a slurred edge to it when he offered snarkily, “‘M not cute, ‘m fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Bo approached them, juggling three mugs of hot cocoa to help fend off the February chill―one with a shot of Baileys for Kuroo, medicated for Teru, and extra whip for himself.

“Of course, babe. You’re absolutely breathtaking,” he relented, dipping to plant a kiss to the blonde’s cheek and getting a giggle in return. “Sit up so you can have some cocoa.”

With audible effort, Teru rose from Kuroo’s lap and made grabby hands towards Bokuto. Bo handed off his mug with a subdued grin and passed Kuroo his mug before he settled in next to Teru on the couch, remote in hand.

Teru took a sip and hummed, pleased, “I love you, Bo...”

Bokuto swiped away the whipped cream that clung to Teru’s nose. “I love you, too, dork.”

Kuroo simply side-eyed the duo, eyes alight with a happy glow as he thanked whatever powers ruled over the universe that he had been blessed with the company of two complete nincompoops, of whom he loved more than anything on the face of the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate you taking the time.
> 
> -Chris
> 
> PS: Come yell at me on Twitter: @Chris_Stop_It


End file.
